


Drabble

by HuesOfFireWood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuesOfFireWood/pseuds/HuesOfFireWood
Summary: A little drabble that's been floating around in my head.  It's a bit funky, style-wise, but it's complete and I like it enough to want to share it.  Suggestions for titles are welcome.





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very vague and leaves pretty much the whole plot up to interpretation, so if that's not your cup of tea, then read at your own risk, I guess? Also, Malphas is Sebastian's real name in this. Severus and Sebastian obviously belong to their original creators.

“It is time, then, Malphas?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any preferences on how this will go?”

“Kneel.”

“Wait! Just - before it’s too late -”

“Yes, Severus?”

“Thank you. For contracting to me.”

“You’re… Thanking me? For preying upon your very soul in a time of desperation? For taking advantage of your moment of weakness for my own gain?”

“Obviously.”

“Why?”

“You went above and beyond the call of duty with everything I asked of you. You didn’t have to pretend to care for me, or Harry for that matter. You not only protected him from physical harm, but taught him how to protect himself from those who do not have his best interests in mind. You could’ve just protected him from immediate physical harm, but instead, you taught him how to protect himself after you were gone and gave him a parental figure that he desperately needed.

“Your conduct with me was also greatly appreciated. Even though you were not required to, you befriended me and helped me with my own mission, even clearing my name after it was all over. I might’ve come to regret making the contract, had you not conducted your business the way you did. If you had only put the required effort into your task then I would’ve likely become resentful and bitter.”

“You are an interesting human.”

“I will take your word for it. Malphas?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think it says about humanity that a Demon is the kindest person I’ve ever met?”

“Humanity is disgustingly hypocritical. They like to think that they are more than us, but in the end, this causes them to be even worse.”

“‘Them’, not ‘you’?”

“As I said, you are interesting, but my patience wears thin. Kneel.”

“I apologize for delaying. Farewell, my friend.”

“...Farewell, Severus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first post on this site and I'm very nervous about it. I'll state right out that this fic is an oddball for me, but it wouldn't be written any other way. I usually struggle with dialogue so don't expect this style out of me ever again. I actually really struggle with writing anything at all, so I'm pretty much perpetually rusty. I also don't currently have an editor so if you see errors, or awkward areas, POLITELY let me know what the problem is, and how you'd fix it. This will help me understand the way others interpret the things I say/write, so even if I don't agree with your advice for whatever reason, I will be grateful for it. If you have criticism, keep your word choice as neutral as you can when conveying it and any advice you have will be appreciated and taken into account for the future. Last, but not least, do not be bummed if I don't respond to you. I have some nasty social anxiety that often keeps me from sharing my thoughts (or anything, really) online. It's not you, it's me.
> 
> Feel free to take this chonk of dialogue and expand upon its universe. I'm not sure I have the skill to do so (although I'll likely try), so don't expect anything out of me, but it would be super neat to see that I inspired others in some way.


End file.
